Ski Hill
The Ski Hill or Mountain is an area that can either be accessed from the Ski Village, the Spy Phone, or the Map. The path to the north-east leads to the Ski Village. The Ski Hill or Mountain is where penguins can play Sled Racing. The Ski Lift connects it with the Ski Village. Trivia *At one point, the sled runs were closed on account of an avalanche, which led to the mission, Avalanche Rescue. *The mountain is rumoured to be Deacon Peak, Club Penguin Island. If the mountain is Deacon Peak, it erupted about 300 years ago. It is a volcano. This makes many penguins wonder if it will ever blow up again. This theory also explains the large top-base of the mountain. Plus, See The Picture on the Right, The Snow To The Edges Show That A hard color of snow, which means that there is hard land below, the the snow in center is light, which show that there is very light land below. showing that it is the crater of the volcano *In the background there is a grey maintenance shed. *In Mission 9, you put a transmitter on the signpole. *Before, it was called Mountain on the map. Now, it's called Ski Hill on it. *The Toboggan was late because of a time freeze, because there were so many penguins up there. *Some penguins call it the Ski Mountain, Ski Hill, and Mountain. Parties *The Mountain is rarely decorated for parties. *During the 2006-2007 New Year's Party, there were fireworks at the Mountain. These fireworks returned for the April Fool's Day Party in 2007, coming out of a cardboard box. They came back again on July 4th 2007, which is the United States Independence Day, and Canada Day. They returned on July 1st 2008 and the last days of December 2008. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, half of the Mountain was decorated as a Black Tower. It has candle stands, flame stands, a lighted doorway and a magic mirror that gave messages like "Absolutely" or "No way" and similar words. It is extremely similar in the Medieval Party 2009, apart from the fact it has the Game Upgrades catalog and a Toboggan there. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Party, there was Fluffy the Fish, a Grey Fish, and the Mullet hanging on poles. The Ski Lift was a blue slide. *During the Penguin Games, there was an Olympic torch placed here. *During the St.Patrick's Day Party 2009, the rainbow started from the Ski Hill to the Forest. There was also a big pot of gold and there was a lucky coins pin. *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *During the Music Jam 2009 there was only six music notes coming out of the snow. *During Festival of Flight 2009 there was a Cloud Maker 3000 placed here. Pins *Telescope Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Sled Pin SWF Objects *Ski Hill See Also *Mountain *Mountain Range *Ski Lift *Ski Lift 1000 *Ski Lift 1000 (Comic) Category:Places Category:Mountains Category:Ski Village Category:Club Penguin Category:Natural Resources